Birthday cake
by Mr.Claude
Summary: Its Ciel's birthday and Grell has made him a cake, but thats not all hes making him.  Ciel x Grell Pretty Much Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Well my friend from Gaia requested this.**

**Im not very good at Lemons, and Ciel isnt my favorite.**

**But here it is! Thanks, Review.**

* * *

><p>Licking icing off of his fingers Grell smirked and set down a poorly made cake in front of a not to amused looking young Earl,<p>

"There you go brat. All finished."

The man grinned pushing loose strands of brunette hair away from his emerald eyes. Ciel looked at the poorly made desert in a disgusting way then back up Grell.

"What is that?" He frowned.

"Cake." The man replied bluntly.

Sighing the young boy stood up from the table and turned to leave the kitchen.  
>"Never mind, only children eat cake anyway." He scoffed.<p>

Grell smirked..."Only children? My my what an Adult you are." He teased with a dark laugh. Ciel twitched and faced the reaper once again.

"Don't talk down to me like that Mr, Sutcliff.! Especially not today! I will have you removed in a heart beat" He snapped.

"..." Chuckling teasingly the older man holds his hands up in a playful surrender before he pulled the boy close and smirked again this time, wide enough for his sharp canines to shine

"And what to you plan to do now that your an adult..." huskly whispering into the child's ear before placing a rough bite to it.

The Earl flinched and grabbed a hold of Grell's shoulders because of Sebastian and his horney demon flings he knew all too well what this 'thing' wanted from him honestly he'd never would have stooped so low but he felt hands caress his softly and lips whisper sweet nothings into his ears, it reminded him of a woman and this was probably the closest he'd get to sleeping with one. For shamed."I want to do what adults do." He finally whimpered under his breath

Grell laughed as if finding Ciel's weakness amusing, he wrapped his arms around the boys waist and licked his lips gaily. "Hrm you know on second thought I prefer a man that can top; some one who's been around the block a few times~ like my clad black lover oh Bassy~, but! But! But but ! Sebastian keeps denying me and William's no kinder with that painfully stoic personality of his. Sometime's I think they pleasure fuck each other behind my back, just for spite! What am I suppose to do with this lonely erection.-?"

He paused giving the minor before him a quick look over. "...Oh well the pressure has to go somewhere right? It's about time I had my own Bitch"

Ciel flinched and gripped Grell's shoulders tighter..."Your using me to release pressure?" He asked innocently this sort of pissed the death god off to say the least.

Such a simple, plain child. Disgusting times two.

"Basically, Yes pretty much."

Forcing a laugh he roughly pushed the boy down on the table stripping stripping him of his blouse and running his long nimble fingers (with crimson colored nail of course) down near his navel. Clinching his teeth..Ciel accidentally placed his hands down in the cake icing getting it all over. Grell laughed.

"You did that on purpose brat.". He frowned.

"Hardly." Fed up with his cold attitude.

Grell stuck his hands down into the boys undergarments...grabbing ahold of him and tighting his grip.

"Your so small." He replied.

"S-shut up I'm 14." Ciel moaned out arching his body forward.

"You should be bigger you said you were an adult." Grell replied getting down on his knees and placing it into his mouth carfully grazing his sharp teeth over the skin. The boy cried out loudly just as a figure clad in black with red eyes approached. Frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two finally, Its a bit short probably not worth the wait but I came through (:  
>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well Bo-Chan<em>, What do we have here."

The infamous butler known as Sebastian decended from the darkness twitching slightly at the brightness of the room. Grell and Ciel were frozen in their posistions with the fire headed man sucking on the young boys erect penis. It was quite a sight to behold.

Sebastian closes the door behind him and approaches the two on the table covered in a cakey mess.

Grell became nervous and flustered "Bassy~ uhm...I'm so sorry! We were just.. GAH!." The butler has slammed his face into the table, Silencing him.

"No need to explain Grell I know exactly what was going on." Those slit red eyes rake up to examine the pale body of his young master. "Look at you' all dirty and I have yet to make dinner yet..is this your idea of birthday fun?"

Ciel blushed a dark rosey color, the heat of lust and passion was reduced inside of him allowing his brow to furrow with anger. How dare his servant look at him that way. "Sebastian!"

"Yes?"

"I command you to clean me up right now! That is an order." He spat trying to sit up out of the gooey mess.

The ends of Sebastians mouth curled up into a grinch like smile as he pulles off his gloves and tossed them at the traumatized shinigami who was on the floor tending to the developing lump on his forehead.

"Yes my lord."

The demon did not hessitate, he used his large body to block the boy into the table, his whole body smelled of sweet icing and sugar which filled Sebastians nose as he leaned down to get as close as he could to the other male.

Without warning his pink tongue flicked out wetting his thin lips it snakes along Ciels neckline and along his chest savoring the sticky skin..taking the filth and leaving a thin ticklish trail of saliva behind. The faithful servant went to work on the order in the most lewd way sucking every chunk of the human delight into his mouth.

"W-what are you doing!" Ciel almost choked..the feeling of a demonic tongue on his skin made him squirm and pant. "I meant a real bath you idiot!" He slapped his butler in the head with his small hands repeatedly until the larger man was forced to hold him down by force.

...And so the cleaning continued until the young earl was shivering and wet with the sensation of pain and pleasure throbing harshly through his small cock.

The room fell silent as Sebastian moved about like a shadow raking his hands down along the sids of his masters body like a lusting whore. The beast in disguise went from head to chest, stopping at the groin. "One more place to clean~" he smiled and took the boy into his mouth.

"Ah! Sebas!."

Sebastian twirled his professional tongue at the tip of Ciels errection bobing his head up and down until it could go no further down his throat, his slim but strong hands proceeded to milk the Earl's testicals attacking him from every angle...As the birthday boy pratically screamed into the ceilings above. For he could not reach the heavens.

Eventually the demon developed a steady pace using those delightful moans as his inspiration, it didn't take very long for Ciel to reach his end though and beautiful white ribbons shot out from his body coating his stomach and thighs.

Seeing this Sebastian came down on his knees. "Its been done, Bo-chan."

The young earl sat up straight, Naked and weak he slid down off of the hot table and stood before his servant, with a quick movement he raises his hand and slaps the clad black butler...so much hate rested in his eyes. Then he simply turned and left the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian was rather shocked standing upright once more, never the less he had done his job and did it well by the sounds of those cries. Pity he couldn't continue.

_Oh well._

Now he would have to clean up and get rid of this Shinigami the fun was over.

"Mr Suttcliff I'm going to have to-" he paused, The brunette was on the floor bare legs spread wide to reveal yet another rock hard errection, his lady like fingers were clamped around it and he was pumping feverishly. "Ah~ Ah."

Sebastian frowned.

'Crash, Bang, Rip'

In a matter of seconds Grell found himself bent over the abused table his pale rump free in air. "Bassy~? What are you-."

The butler had not responded, he managed to tug himself out of his slacks and posistioned himself at the feminine males opening. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He stated simply before slamming his way inside.

Sutcliff through his head back in wild estacy he didn't appear to feel any pain at all, just pleasure. "Oh yes~ please! Keep going."

The dominate male complied thrusting in and out of his smaller partner his serious facial expression hadn't changed though he'd groan and wince a few time.

Movements became faster oddicies were yelled by the death god until the demon had politely told him to shut up.

Grell came first, as soon as Sebastian placed one hand on his cock he released and fell limp to the floor. Sebastian (even though pretty annoyed)came right after his seed had been spilt all along his partners back. Bulls eye.

He had no time to bask in the after glow though he simply pulled up his pants and buckled them closed. "See yourself out Mr. Sutcliff. I've got a lot of cleaning to do."


End file.
